gate of the nine tails: NARUTO
by sladerules
Summary: The last of the bijuu's celestial key is found in Galupa island, but will the nine tails accept Lucy as his new summoner? or will he leave her to fend for herself? Naruto is the kyuubi. Naruto x Aries.
1. the fox and the ram

**A/N: Hey! sladerules here! I was just sitting around watching Fairytail, but then I'm in the mood for some comedy, so I just looked up funny scenes from the anime, And I get "Zodiac spirits funny moments" I watched it, And they seemed to be very funny and entertaining, I looked the zodiac symbols up, And they seemed really cool and interesting. So I began to think, I like stories of Naruto being a ninetails by birth, so what if Naruto was Like a forbidden key that only a few know about?**

 **Naruto will be a hanyou, but can turn into full kyuubi (twice as big as lullaby in my story). Light magic, density shifting (move thrugh objects),** **Shikotsumyaku,** **and chains sprout from his tails. Kind and sage-like, but short-tempered (like kushina), doesn't like Aquarius. In fox mode, he can't speak, but acts like toothless**

 **naruto x Aries (ram and fox, irony.)**

 **Don't own Naruto or Fairytail**

* * *

 **Galuna Island**

"Are you sure you don't want the money?" the chief asked the Titania, while the others in the back round had pleading faces on them.

"well" Erza started, getting hopeful expressions on the other mages.

"we'll take the celestial key, but nothing more ." the fairytail members, sans Lucy, face faulted at that. All their hard work shrugged off and they get nothing. Lucy felt upset for her guild mates, but Happy about the new key she'll be getting.

"well, if we can't change your mind, we'll increase the prize," he then pulled out two keys, one had The aries insignia on it, but the other, a fox kanji. It was not a rare metal, like silver or gold, but it was made of titanium and it has nine tails sticking out of it. Erza's eyes, along with the other guild members, widened at that.

"the fox and the ram are said to be enemies, but know each other better than most. The ram needs less convincing, but the fox is short tempered, and will bite if found unworthy, he will strike out." the cheif held a serious expression. which the other mages held as well. well, Lucy seemed a little worried, but kept a calm resolve.

"well,"erza said, breaking the silence, "we better start heading home." and with that they left

* * *

 **On the boat:**

"so, what do they look like?" Grey asked Lucy in curiosity. Lucy, broke out of her stupor hearing him. They were on the pirate boat heading home. Erza was being crowded by the crew, while Natsu was swooning back and forth with his motion sickness taking effect. Lucy and Grey were just sitting around in calm silence.

Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to him. she's heard of Aires. She was one of the zodiac keys. but the other one, 'the fox', she never heard of a celestial fox spirit. she decided to find out, "well I'm not sure about the fox key, so I'll save that for the moment, but since they said that they know more about each other than any one else. so I'll make an alliance with Aries, then with the fox.

With that she took out the key and turned it, "open the gate of the white ram: aries!" (don't know how she enters like how virgo comes from the earth, please tell me so I can reedit and include it.) and with that, out came a pink haired girl with horns like a ram and a short white wooly dress that looked like a sheep. She looked at her new master shakily.

"H-how can I-I serve y-you master? I-I'll do w-whatever you n-n-need to m-m-my best a-a-ability." The new spirit said hesitant voice. Lucy gave a kind smile before replying.

"Hey! The name's Lucy. There's no need for 'master'" Aries gave a small smile at that, "And I was wondering if you can tell me more about the fox spirit," she pulled out the titanium key.

Aries looked at the key with wide eyes, and started to lose color, "Y-y-you h-h-have N-n-n-naruto-kun's key?" they looked at her strangely hearing that. Why does this 'Naruto' worry her? She was about to further question the spirit, but Erza had walked up to them in interest and beat her to it.

"Does he worry you?" she asked gaining the spirits attention

"i-it's not that. I-i-it's just that, He w-w-was the last of the t-t-tailed keys. the keys for the b-b-bijuu." their eyes widened at that. Legends have it that the bijuu were Unstoppable beasts of ultimate destruction. They were all said to be captured by Zeref and used to create powerful demons. They were considered dead, but if one was alive, there's no telling what people would do for such power.

"He w-w-was the ninetails, the s-s-strongest of them all, but he doesn't l-l-like humans at all. H-h-he watched his b-b-brethren be killed by a human, so he doesn't trust them a-a-anymore." Lucy shivered at that. She held the key of the strongest spirit alive. And he doesn't sound like he has a happy attitude. The ram then continued

"but I-i-i wouldn't w-w-worry, he reads the m-m-minds of his summoner before h-he even considers f-f-forming an a-a-agreement. h-h-he doesn't let anyone s-s-summon him w-w-without him approving b-b-beforehand. A-and when h-h-he does a-a-approve, he takes you to a d-d-different realm, w-w-where he decides w-w-what he'll d-d-do." Hearing this gave her a sigh of relief. until her mind caught up with the fact that he takes you to another realm.

"WAIT?! I thought that humans can't be taken to the spirit realm!" Aries blushed in embarrassment, "s-sorry for confusing y-y-you. He d-d-doesn't take y-you to the spirit r-r-realm. h-he takes you to the r-r-ruins of his home w-w-where all nine b-b-bijuus once l-l-lived. there he sees if you are worthy and either bonds with you, or sends you back to earthland and takes his key to hide it again." Lucy was a little less worried, but still had one last question.

"by the way, Why is it that you know him more than the other spirits?" The spirit went tomato red out of embarrassment, but she would be honest with her master, no matter how embarrassing the answer.

W-w-well, he's kinda sorta, pretty much... well you could say that I'm his... _lover_ " She whispered the last part so they didn't hear it. the three mages, even more curious, asked again.

"his what?" Grey asked this time.

"I-I-I l-l-love h-h-him," she finally stated, shocking everyone. They were not expecting that answer. before they could continue their questions, The ram-girl gave a short bow.

"I-I-I'm sorry. B-b-but I M-m-must be heading b-b-back, you can summon me tuesday (I think that's the day) and I have wool magic, Goodbye." and with that she left leaving a confused lucy and a concerned Grey and Erza. they will just have to wait for the fox spirit to test lucy. Hopefully the test wasn't horrific.

* * *

 **Fox den- Celestial realm:**

Aries appeared at the mouth of the den and walked in. As she walked further in, she noticed the markings of the elemental villages and several kanjis. She continued, until she ended up at sliding paper door. she slid the paper door open and walked open. inside It looked like an ancient japanese room with a short table that had fresh hot tea on it. There were two pots of bamboo at the entrance, and a king sized-bed on the other side.

On the bed was a sleeping 6ft. male with wild flaming hair (blond hair with red and orange Highlights) and three whisker marks adorning each cheek. His two canines stuck out of his mouth, and had no shirt showing his swimmer build and six pack. But what was most visual was the nine tails behind him. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed fox.

Aries walked up to the bed and laid in front of him putting her head on his chest and her arm over his upper torso. when she did this, she felt relaxed and calm. She squeaked in surprise when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. she looked up and saw the fox spirit's cerulean eyes with slitted pupils look at her. the next thing they knew, their lips were caught in a soft and tender kiss. as they broke the kiss, Naruto looked at her with a soft smile.

"good morning," He said with a soft, but deep voice, breaking the silence. she smiled at her significant other before replying, "I'm sorry for correcting you, love, but it's 3 in the afternoon." This earned her a chuckle from the bigger man, "Well, since when has time really matters? I have you here, and that's more important to me than all the time in the world."Aries blushed at that and looked away, before remembering about what she wanted to tell him. "Naruto-kun, our keys have been discovered again."

"I saw" Naruto said surprising Aries, until she remembers his telepathic abilities. "she is naive, and holds no strength of her own. she's probably overly dependent on her spirits.," Aries frowned at that, but looked up in hopeful eyes as he continued, "but she isn't commanding and can grow. She was a little too lively for my taste. I'll give her a chance, but mainly because she was kind to you, and instead of seeing you as a tool, she saw you as one would their peers. And It'll make My little lamb happy, which is all I want."

she looked away with redden cheeks "y-your just saying that" Naruto put his hand in her hair as his thumb caressed her cheek. her hopeful dark violet eyes looked into his love-filled cerulean eyes. "never doubt it, I would give anything and everything for you."

Those words brought her so much joy. Her arms went around his neck as they embraced in a passionate kiss. Naruto ended up over her small frame as their hands traveled over each other's began to kiss her jawline and made his way to her neck. He kissed and bit her neck causing her to moan as she held on to his hair. He continued this for quite a few minutes until he went back to her lips where they continued for a few seconds until they broke the kiss and laid next to each other with his arm wrapped around her waist, and her head tucked in his neck as her arm laid on his chest.

And with that, they fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: and there you have It!**

 **Before you ask, there will be no lemons in this fic. only slight fluffs here and there.**

 **Loke is still banished, but does not like Naruto (you'll find out why soon)**

 **The next chapter will take place when Fairytail confronts shadow lord and Lucy is captured.**

 **Alpha jinchuuriki will be next!**

 **that's all for now**

 **Ja ne**


	2. taking a break

**A/N: Hey there! Sladerules here! You might be upset about this, but I won't be posting any chapters until a few days after thanksgiving. I need to take a tome off and focus on school and home.**

 **I will be posting the chapters in an order when I return.**

 **here is the order:**

 **Alpha jinchuuriki**

 **Nine clans**

 **Gate of the nine tails: Naruto!**

 **Uzumaki returns**

* * *

 **Here are other fics I'll be working on soon:**

 **The Fox and the Raven: Naruto/Teen Titans**

 **Jinchuuriki tournament: jinchuuriki fic**

 **The wisp from the fox's tongue: Naruto/Brave Fanfic**

 **Other than that, I'll see you again after thanksgiving**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
